sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Συζήτηση χρήστη:194.63.235.139
Ανώνυμη φίλη, Κατ' αρχάς έχετε τον χαιρετισμό μου. Στην συνέχεια θα ήθελα να ξεκαθαρίσουμε μερικά παράγματα. Εαν δεν είσαστε η ίδια η Ηλιάδη τότε πρέπει να ξέρετε ότι τα κείμενα που μας στέλνετε ίσως αποτελούν προσωπικά έργα καλυπτόμενα από copyright, τα οποία η ίδια, ενδεχομένως, δεν θέλει να δημοσιευθούν. Αν είστε η ίδια τότε να κάνετε εγγραφή μέλους με το όνομά σας. Και πάλι πρέπει να γνωρίζετε ότι τα κείμενα που καταθέτετε δεν μπορούν φέρουν το όνομά σας (παρά μόνον ως παραπομπή στην ιστογραφία). Επιπλέον, αυτά μπορούν να επεξεργασθούν από οποιονδήποτε άλλο χρήστη. (Προφανώς, ισχύουν και εδώ στο science wikia οι κανόνες που ισχύουν σε κάθε wikipedia). --IonnKorr 13:10, 1 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Διδακτική Σκέψεις, παρατηρήσεις, προτάσεις για μια ανανεωμένη Διδακτική της Ιστορίας της Αμαλίας Κ. Ηλιάδη Ηλιάδη Αμαλία Κ., φιλόλογος-ιστορικός (Μεταπτυχιακό Δίπλωμα Βυζαντινής Ιστορίας απ’ το Α.Π.Θ.) Χώρος εργασίας: Μουσικό Γυμνάσιο-Λύκειο Τρικάλων Δ/νση κατοικίας: Μ. Πιτσάκου 21 Τ.Κ. 42100 ΤρίκαλαΤηλ.& Fax: 2431071402 ailiadi@sch.gr http://users.sch.gr/ailiadi http://blogs.sch.gr/ailiadi http://www.matia.gr α. Ιδιαιτερότητες και σκοποί της Ιστορίας Κατά την διδασκαλία της Ιστορίας αντιμετωπίζουμε ως διδάσκοντες προβλήματα θεωρητικής και πρακτικής φύσης. Ορισμένα από αυτά είναι πολύπλοκα ως προς την επιστημονική τους υπόσταση κι άλλα από αυτά είναι δυσεπίλυτα ως προς την παιδαγωγική τους προσέγγιση και αντιμετώπιση. Ο διδάσκων, προκειμένου να επιτύχει τους σκοπούς που κάθε φορά θέτει στη διδασκαλία του, οφείλει να προσπαθεί να συνδυάζει λειτουργικά και δημιουργικά τις ιδιότητες /λειτουργίες και του επιστήμονα ιστορικού και του δασκάλου – παιδαγωγού. Θεωρητικά Προβλήματα: Στα περισσότερα διδακτικά εγχειρίδια της Ιστορίας, και στο Γυμνάσιο και στο Λύκειο, δεν έχει καθοριστεί επακριβώς ποιος είναι ο στόχος του μαθήματος. Θέλουμε να διδάξουμε γεγονότα και ημερομηνίες ή να μυήσουμε τους μαθητές μας σε μια γενικότερη "ανθρωπιστική" προσέγγιση στα ιστορικά γεγονότα; Μπορούν να επιτευχθούν και τα δυο ταυτόχρονα και υπό ποιες προϋποθέσεις; Τα παραπάνω εύλογα ερωτήματα απασχολούν συχνά τον ευσυνείδητο δάσκαλο της Ιστορίας που αγωνιά να μεταδώσει με εύληπτο, σαφή και, κατά το μάλλον ή ήττον, γοητευτικό τρόπο, την ατμόσφαιρα, την καθημερινότητα και τον παλμό της ζωής περασμένων εποχών στους ανήσυχους και φιλοπερίεργους μαθητές του. Ωστόσο, οι απαντήσεις, οι λύσεις και οι αναπροσαρμογές ή οι τροποποιήσεις στα ερωτήματα αυτά, που απαιτούν οι συνεχώς εξελισσόμενες κοινωνικές και άρα διδακτικές συνθήκες στην εποχή μας, είναι σύνθετες, πολύπλοκες και στις περισσότερες των περιπτώσεων πολυπαραγοντικές. Οι παραπάνω θεωρητικοί προβληματισμοί, εμπλουτισμένοι και με τις πρακτικές διαστάσεις της ερμηνείας των ιστορικών προβλημάτων, καθιστούν το έργο του παιδαγωγού – ιστορικού δύσκολο μα και ερεθιστικά προκλητικό, αφού αυτό αποτελεί ένα εξαιρετικά πρόσφορο πεδίο δημιουργικού πειραματισμού και διεπιστημονικής-διαθεματικής προσέγγισης / συνεργασίας κοινωνικών και ανθρωπιστικών επιστημών. - Ως πολίτες και ιστορικοί επιστήμονες έχουμε όλοι τις δικές μας απόψεις, πολιτικές, οικονομικές, ιδεολογικές, κοινωνικές, οι οποίες διαμορφώθηκαν υπό το βάρος διαφόρων εξωτερικών και εσωτερικών παραγόντων. Επίσης, ως αυτόνομες προσωπικότητες μιας δημοκρατικής κοινωνίας, διαθέτουμε την ατομική και συλλογική μας κουλτούρα, η οποία εκφράζει σε επίπεδο καθημερινής πράξης και πρακτικής, το ουσιαστικό μας ψυχικό και κοινωνικό «στίγμα», την πραγματική συμβολή μας στον πολιτισμό της κοινωνίας στην οποία διαβιούμε. - Ως εκπαιδευτικοί δεσμευόμαστε και περιοριζόμαστε από την ιδιοσυγκρασία μας, η οποία αναπτύχθηκε λόγω γνώσεων, ανατροφής, συμπλεγμάτων, προσλαμβανουσών παραστάσεων ποικίλων που διαφέρουν από άτομο σε άτομο. Επιπλέον, ως εκπαιδευτικοί οφείλουμε να αναρωτιόμαστε κάθε ώρα και στιγμή για τη φύση των πηγών διαμόρφωσης των αντιλήψεών μας και την εγκυρότητά τους. Εξάλλου, η άσκηση ειλικρινούς αυτοκριτικής αποτελεί στοιχείο εκ των ων ουκ άνευ για τον ζωντανό, τον παλλόμενο από ανησυχίες εκπαιδευτικό. - Ένας τέτοιος ανοιχτόμυαλος και ευαίσθητος εκπαιδευτικός δεν πρέπει ποτέ να ξεχνά πως η Ιστορία χρησιμοποιήθηκε κατά καιρούς ως ιδεολογικό όπλο στην κατασκευή πολιτών όπως τους θέλει η εξουσία, η οποία δημιουργεί και το ιδεολόγημα της Ιστορίας. Οι εκ των υστέρων κατασκευασμένες και, με την πάροδο του χρόνου, παγιωμένες αντιλήψεις για το ρόλο της Ιστορίας ως μορφωτικού και διδακτικού κατ΄ επέκταση αγαθού πρέπει να γίνονται αντικείμενο αμφισβήτησης και διερεύνησης εκ μέρους του ανθρωπιστή εκπαιδευτικού, εφ΄ όσον και στο βαθμό, βέβαια, που η Ιστορία λειτουργεί και ως ανθρωπιστική και κοινωνική επιστήμη. Πρακτικά Προβλήματα: Ανακύπτουν αρκετά πρακτικά προβλήματα ως απόρροια των θεωρητικών που η αντιμετώπισή τους χρήζει ιδιαίτερης γνώσης, προσοχής και ευαισθησίας εκ μέρους του εκπαιδευτικού: - Η δυσκολία της κατανόησης της ιδιαιτερότητας του ιστορικού γεγονότος και της αμφιβολίας που οφείλει να διέπει τον μελετητή ιστορικό. Τα παιδιά πρέπει να έχουν την αίσθηση ότι αυτό που σήμερα είναι αποδεκτό ως επιστημονική άποψη, μπορεί να μην ισχύει αύριο. Αυτή η αλλεπάλληλη εξελικτική πορεία στην ιστορική έρευνα, που μπορεί να μην ακολουθεί γραμμική κατεύθυνση αλλά ενίοτε να αποδεικνύεται ανατρεπτική των προηγούμενων απόψεων και θεωριών, σπειροειδής, κυκλική ή ακόμη και ανορθολογική ή, τέλος πάντων, δύσκολα ερμηνεύσιμη, αποτελεί και το μεγαλύτερο εμπόδιο που θα προσπαθήσει να υπερπηδήσει ο διδάσκων με τρόπο ανάλογο των γνώσεων, της εν γένει ιστορικής και κοινωνιολογικής του καλλιέργειας και της συνολικής συγκρότησής του. - Η απώλεια σημαντικών ιστορικών πηγών σε περιόδους μεγάλης έντασης (π.χ. η περίοδος της Εικονομαχίας στο Βυζάντιο). Είναι γνωστό πως η ιστορία γράφεται από τους νικητές, άρα απόλυτα αντικειμενική ιστορική κρίση δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει. Το γεγονός αυτό σε συνδυασμό, βέβαια, με τη μελέτη και την αξιοποίηση διαφορετικών ειδών ιστορικών πηγών προσφέρει τη δυνατότητα για μια κριτική προσέγγιση και συνακόλουθα αποτίμηση του ρόλου της ιστορικής συγκυρίας, του συσχετισμού των δυνάμεων και της χρονικής σύμπτωσης στην ιστορική εξέλιξη. - Η δυσκολία των μικρών παιδιών να αισθητοποιήσουν την χρονική διάρκεια, την ιστορική περίοδο με όρους μακροοικονομίας και κοινωνικών δομών. - Η μελέτη της Ιστορίας αναφέρεται στις πράξεις των ενηλίκων. Τα παιδιά έχουν την περιέργεια όχι όμως και το γνωστικό ή ψυχολογικό υπόβαθρο να τις ερμηνεύσουν. Εξάλλου, η κατανόηση και ερμηνεία των ιστορικών γεγονότων και φαινομένων απαιτεί προωθημένη ωριμότητα, ατομική και κοινωνική ευαισθησία και συνάμα συσσωρευμένη εμπειρία ζωής, πράγματα που ακόμη δεν έχουν κατακτήσει τα παιδιά, τουλάχιστον ως την ηλικία των 16 ετών. - Η δυσκολία κατανόησης των ιστορικών όρων. Τα παιδιά, τουλάχιστον τα μικρής ηλικιακής και νοητικής ωριμότητας, ενώ λένε «έχω το δίκιο με το μέρος μου», δεν μπορούν να κατανοήσουν τον όρο «κράτος δικαίου». Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τους αφηρημένους όρους δικαιοσύνη, ελευθερία κλπ., οι οποίοι αναφέρονται σε σύνολα ιδεών και συστήματα επιμέρους εννοιών. - Δεν υπάρχει επιστημονική συμφωνία για το «ύψος», το επίπεδο και την ποιότητα των ιστορικών γνώσεων που πρέπει να κατακτήσει κάθε μαθητής. Με την ανάπτυξη των επιστημών έχει γίνει πλέον δύσκολη η επιλογή της διδακτέας ύλης, καθώς και η διαδρομή των μαθητών μέσα από το πλήθος των αντιφατικών μεταξύ τους πηγών. Κατά την αυστηρή, λοιπόν, «ορθολογιστική» των θετικών επιστημών προσέγγιση, η Ιστορία δεν είναι επιστήμη. Μέσα σ΄ αυτό τον κυκεώνα αντικρουόμενων αντιλήψεων και αντιμαχόμενων απόψεων, το μόνο που επιβάλλεται να κάνουμε είναι να αποφεύγουμε την ηθελημένη υποκειμενικότητα. Αυτό επιτυγχάνεται μόνο με τον αυστηρό έλεγχο των πηγών και της αξιοπιστία τους. Πώς αίρεται η υποκειμενικότητα της Ιστορίας; Α. Με τη χρήση πηγών διαφορετικής προέλευσης και διαφορετικής οπτικής γωνίας στην ερμηνεία των γεγονότων β. Χρησιμοποιώντας πηγές που μας δίνουν την δυνατότητα να μεταβαίνουμε σε άλλες παρεμφερείς ή και αντίθετες στην κοσμοαντίληψη πηγές. Γ. Με έρευνα του είδους, της προέλευσης και της αξιοπιστίας της πηγής. Δύο από τις σπουδαιότερες διδακτικές αρχές πάνω στις οποίες πρέπει να βασίζεται η Ιστορία είναι οι εξής: Αρχικά οφείλουμε να εφορμούμε, να ξεκινούμε τη διδασκαλία της Ιστορίας από την εμπειρία των παιδιών, διότι αυτό είναι και το μόνο χειροπιαστό πράγμα που διαθέτουμε. Η αναφορά στο παρελθόν μπορεί μερικές φορές να είναι πολύ αφηρημένη. Το παιδί με κατάλληλες ερωτήσεις και φανταζόμενο τον εαυτό του μέσα στην χωροχρονική συνέχεια μπορεί να ζωντανέψει την ιστορική πραγματικότητα και μόνο τότε να την αντιληφθεί και να την κατανοήσει. Δεύτερη σημαντική αρχή είναι η «χρονική εκκίνηση». Πρέπει να ξεκινάμε από το σήμερα, να πηγαίνουμε πίσω στο χρόνο και να επιστρέφουμε στο σήμερα συσχετίζοντας, συγκρίνοντας και αποτιμώντας παρόν και παρελθόν, πλουσιότεροι σε γνώσεις, εμπειρία, κριτική και συνδυαστική ικανότητα. β. Συνδιδασκαλία τοπικής και γενικής Ιστορίας. Τοπική Ιστορία είναι η αφόρμηση από την ιστορία ενός τόπου και συνακόλουθη α ν α γ ω γ ή στη γενικότερη Ιστορία της χώρας, ή και την Παγκόσμια Ιστορία. Συνήθως, ως κοινωνία, δίνουμε μεγάλη σημασία στην Τοπική Ιστορία των τελευταίων χρόνων γιατί έχουμε γι΄ αυτή προφορική παράδοση, την προφορική ιστορία, η οποία αν και δεν είναι πάντα ή τόσο όσο θα έπρεπε αξιόπιστη, εν τούτοις μπορεί να γίνει πηγή πολλών σημαντικών στοιχείων. Η διδασκαλία της τοπικής ιστορίας έχει τα εξής θετικά στοιχεία: i. Αποσυμφορεί από παραδοσιακές μεθόδους διδασκαλίας, καταργώντας το μονοπώλιο του σχολικού βιβλίου και την αποστήθιση, μιας και γίνεται, με βάση ένα σχέδιο έρευνας και μελέτης, δουλειά πεδίου και αξιοποίηση απ' ευθείας του πρωτογενούς, διαθέσιμου υλικού. ii. Οι μαθητές παρατηρούν, περιγράφουν, φαντάζονται, κρίνουν και συγκρίνουν τις πηγές. Το φαντάζονται εδώ σημαίνει ότι συμπληρώνουν τα κενά με τη βοήθεια, την καθοδήγηση και τις κατάλληλες κάθε φορά δεξιοτεχνικές, μαιευτικές ερωτήσεις του δασκάλου τους. iii. Ο μαθητής κοινωνικοποιείται, με την έννοια ότι εντάσσεται στο χώρο και τον χρόνο, στο περιβάλλον που ζει, εκπληρώνοντας την ανάγκη του "συνανήκειν" και του «συναντιλαμβάνεσθαι». iv. Αναδεικνύεται η περιβαλλοντική ευαισθησία και το ζωτικό βάρος του περιβαλλοντικού παράγοντα στη διαμόρφωση του ιστορικού γίγνεσθαι. Το περιβάλλον στην ιστορία δεν έχει μόνον την οικολογική του έννοια αλλά μια πληθώρα ανθρωπογενών πτυχών και διαστάσεων οι οποίες δεν είναι πάντα αυτονόητες. Η διάσταση του περιβάλλοντος στη μελέτη της Τοπικής Ιστορίας είναι τριπλή και διαρθρώνεται ως εξής: α. Ο χώρος στον οποίον εξελίσσονται τα γεγονότα β. Το ανθρωπογενές στοιχείο, δηλαδή οι άνθρωποι που συμμετέχουν στα γεγονότα γ. Οι διαδοχικές επεμβάσεις του ανθρώπου πάνω στη φύση, (έργα, γέφυρες, επιχωματώσεις, αστικά λύματα, μόλυνση, ρύποι, κλπ.) v. Αυξάνεται η αυτενεργός και βιωματική διάσταση της μάθησης. Το παιδί δεν παρακολουθεί τα ιστορικά γεγονότα σαν σε ταινία, συμμετέχει σ' αυτά, τα μεταπλάθει, τα βιώνει, αισθάνεται τη μυρωδιά του παλιού και την πατίνα του χρόνου στα πράγματα και τα αντικείμενα της μαθησιακής διαδικασίας. vi. Ενισχύεται η αλληλοτροφοδότηση και η ανταλλαγή στοιχείων καθώς και απρόσκοπτη επικοινωνία μεταξύ σχολείου και κοινωνίας. Τα ιστορικά παραδείγματα από τη ζωή της πόλης στο παρελθόν διευκολύνουν την κατανόηση της δράσης της σημερινής κοινωνίας. vii. Τα παιδιά προσεγγίζουν καλύτερα τον κόσμο των ενηλίκων, τον καταλαβαίνουν μέσα από την ασφάλεια της χρονικής απόστασης και ταυτόχρονα μέσα από την αμεσότητα της σύγχρονης ζωής που ρέει γύρω τους ως αποτέλεσμα και απότοκο του ιστορικού παρελθόντος της. viii. Τέλος, η τοπική ιστορία βοηθάει στην κατανόηση διαφορετικών μορφών συμπεριφορών ανθρώπων της ίδιας κλειστής ή μικρής κοινωνίας και οδηγεί στην ανεκτικότητα απέναντί τους. Ποια είναι η διδακτική της τοπικής ιστορίας. Οποιοδήποτε θέμα τοπικής ιστορίας μπορεί να διδαχτεί στα παιδιά, αν και όπως έχει σήμερα η κατάσταση αυτό είναι πρακτικά δύσκολο να γίνει στο σχολείο, τουλάχιστον στο πλαίσιο του εβδομαδιαίου ωρολογίου προγράμματος. Μπορούμε να ετοιμάσουμε ένα πρόγραμμα "ταχύρυθμο", διάρκειας 15 ημερών ή -πράγμα που είναι προτιμότερο- ένα πιο μεγάλης διάρκειας, τριών μηνών. Απαραίτητα συστατικά της τοπικής αυτής ιστορικής έρευνας και καταγραφής πρέπει να είναι η διερεύνηση των πηγών, η αξιολόγησή τους και η παρουσίασή τους από τα παιδιά. Τα σημαντικότερα στάδια επεξεργασίας του «μεγάλης διάρκειας» προγράμματος θα μπορούσαν να είναι τα ακόλουθα: 1) Προκαταρκτικός έλεγχος για την ύπαρξη άφθονου υλικού προς επεξεργασία. 2) Καθορισμός του κεντρικού ερωτήματος, της ουσιαστικής «υπόθεσης εργασίας», η οποία πρέπει να έχει και παιδαγωγική και ιστορική διάσταση. (παράδειγμα: Οι δρόμοι της πόλης, το αποστραγγιστικό σύστημα, το υδρευτικό, τα βιομηχανικά κτίρια της πόλης κλπ.). 3) Καθορισμός επιμέρους ζητημάτων ή υποερωτημάτων. Τα υποθέματα αυτά καταμερίζονται στις ομάδες εργασίας, που σύμφωνα με το ομαδοσυνεργατικό πρότυπο, δεν πρέπει να υπερβαίνουν τις πέντε και δεν πρέπει να αποτελούνται από αριθμό μελών μεγαλύτερο των τριών-τεσσάρων παιδιών η κάθε μια. Κάθε ομάδα εργάζεται μόνη της, στο δικό της θεματικό πυρήνα, αλλά ανταλλάσσονται παράλληλα απόψεις και πληροφορίες μεταξύ των ομάδων, ιδιαίτερα πάνω στην κατανόηση και ερμηνεία των πρωτογενών πηγών. 4) Καταλογογράφηση των πηγών και κατηγοριοποίησή τους σε ανέκδοτες /πρωτότυπες και σε ήδη εκδοθείσες και βιβλία. 5) Εντοπισμός χώρων επίσκεψης και άντλησης ενδιαφερόντων για την έρευνά μας στοιχείων 6) Συγκεκριμενοποίηση και συστηματικοποίηση δράσεων, εντοπισμός οργανωτικών ανάγκών (επισκέψεις, ανακοινώσεις ομάδων, συνεντεύξεις κλπ.) 7) Οριοθέτηση και στάθμιση προσδοκώμενου αποτελέσματος 8) Παρουσίαση - διάχυση αποτελέσματος και αξιολόγηση. Αν ενδείκνυται και προσφέρεται από άποψη θεματικής και περιστάσεων καθώς και οικονομικών δυνατοτήτων, άνοιγμα και έξω από το σχολείο, στην τοπική και ευρύτερη κοινωνία. γ. Η αναγκαιότητα της διδασκαλίας του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος στο πλαίσιο του μαθήματος της Ιστορίας. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του Ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος είναι τα εξής: α. Το μυθιστόρημα έχει πολύ μεγαλύτερη έκταση από το διήγημα. Μας δίνει έτσι τη δυνατότητα καλύτερης προσέγγισης της κοινωνίας μιας εποχής. Παλαιότερα, γύρω στα μέσα του 17ου αιώνα, είχαν γραφτεί πολλές ιστορικές αλληγορίες και πολλά ιστορικά romances κυρίως από Γάλλους συγγραφείς. Η διάκριση ανάμεσα στο μυθιστόρημα (the novel) και το romance, που υπάρχει στην αγγλική γλώσσα, είναι άγνωστη στην Ελλάδα, όμως έχει μεγάλη σημασία στην ιστορία του μυθιστορήματος γενικά. Ο πιο επιτυχημένος προσδιορισμός των δύο όρων που έχω συναντήσει είναι ο προσδιορισμός του Wilbur Cross: «Το πεζογράφημα που ασχολείται ρεαλιστικά με την πραγματική ζωή ονομάζεται, στην κριτική και τη συζήτηση, κυρίως μυθιστόρημα. Το πεζογράφημα που ασχολείται με τη ζωή κατά έναν ψεύτικο ή φανταστικό τρόπο ή την παρουσιάζει μ’ ένα σκηνικό παράξενων, απίθανων ή απίστευτων περιπετειών ή εξιδανικεύει τις αρετές και τα ελαττώματα της ανθρώπινης φύσης ονομάζεται romance». Έπρεπε να προϋπάρξει η ιστορία ως επιστήμη, που θα έδινε το εξακριβωμένο περιεχόμενο, και το μυθιστόρημα ως έργο τέχνης, που θα έδινε την αρμόδια λογοτεχνική μορφή, για να μπορέσει το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα να αναπτυχθεί ως ιδιαίτερο λογοτεχνικό είδος. β. Περιγράφονται καλύτερα οι χαρακτήρες και τα κοινωνικά στοιχεία. Ωστόσο, το ενδιαφέρον για την ιστορία, ως θέμα μυθιστορήματος, ξαναζωντάνεψε στην Αγγλία γύρω στα τέλη του 18ου αιώνα. Οι συγγραφείς των μυθιστορημάτων του «τρόμου», που συγκρότησαν μια ολόκληρη σχολή στην Αγγλία εκείνης της εποχής, τοποθετούσαν συχνά τη δράση των έργων τους στα παλαιότερα χρόνια και ιδιαίτερα στο μεσαίωνα. Ωστόσο έδιναν περισσότερη σημασία στην πλοκή και την περιπέτεια και λιγότερη στα πρόσωπα, τα οποία, ενώ ζούσαν και κυκλοφορούσαν σε μια παρωχημένη εποχή, είχαν τα συναισθήματα, τις σκέψεις, τις αντιλήψεις και γενικά τη νοοτροπία ανθρώπων σύγχρονων με τον συγγραφέα. γ. Ο μυθιστοριογράφος δεν είναι υποχρεωμένος να κάνει ιστορία και γι' αυτό το μυθιστόρημα είναι έμμεση ιστορική πηγή. Σ΄ αυτό παίζει ουσιαστικό ρόλο η μέθοδος της εργασίας, η εκλογή των θεμάτων και των προσώπων, η σοβαρή μεταχείριση των ιστορικών πραγμάτων και η πιστή αναπαράσταση του παρελθόντος. Εξάλλου, ένας βασικός σκοπός στους συγγραφείς ιστορικών μυθιστορημάτων είναι η ακρίβεια στην αναδημιουργία μιας παλαιότερης εποχής. Έτσι παρατηρούμε πως ο Walter Scott πήρε από τον Walpole την ιδέα της αναπαράστασης του ιδιαίτερου χρώματος ενός άλλου τύπου κι ενός άλλου χρόνου, από την Edgeworth την ιδέα της χρησιμοποίησης Σκώτων ως κεντρικών προσώπων στα μυθιστορήματά του και από τον Strutt την ιδέα της πιστότητας στις έρευνες και τις διαπιστώσεις της ιστορίας. Ο Scott αξιοποίησε και τις τρεις αυτές οφειλές κατά τον δικό του προσωπικό και δημιουργικό τρόπο, ώστε σήμερα τίποτα από το έργο του να μη θυμίζει τον Walpole, την Edgeworth ή τον Strutt. Ο Σκώτος βάρδος διάβαζε άπληστα, είχε βαθιές ιστορικές και αρχαιολογικές γνώσεις, αγαπούσε και μελετούσε με πάθος το παρελθόν και είχε το δώρο να διηγείται με άνεση και να αναπλάθει με την επινοητική φαντασία του ό,τι του έκαναν γνωστό τα διαβάσματα και οι μελέτες του. Είναι φανερό πως η τέχνη και η επιστήμη ισορροπούσαν στην ιδιοσυγκρασία του. δ. Η παιδική λογοτεχνία είναι πιο κοντά στη φύση του παιδιού. Το νέο στοιχείο που έφερε ο Scott στο μυθιστόρημα και δη στο ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα για παιδιά είναι η αίσθηση του παρελθόντος, η εντύπωση πως ζούμε, ενώ διαβάζουμε, σε παλαιότερα χρόνια- μια εντύπωση που δημιουργείται από τη συνολική ατμόσφαιρα του μύθου, από την αναπαράσταση του ειδικού περιβάλλοντος της περασμένης εποχής, από τις περιγραφές των τοπίων και των ηθών, και από την επιτυχημένη απόδοση του ιδιαίτερου χρώματος του τόπου και του χρόνου. Ωστόσο η παλαιότερη εποχή που ζωντανεύει στα ιστορικά μυθιστορήματα του Walter Scott δεν φαίνεται ούτε απίθανη ούτε παράξενη στον σύγχρονό μας αναγνώστη. Για να προκαλέσει κανείς κάποιο ενδιαφέρον στους αναγνώστες του είναι απαραίτητο να μεταφράζει, κατά κάποιο τρόπο, το θέμα που διάλεξε στα ήθη και στη γλώσσα της εποχής όπου ζούμε. Η σύλληψη στα ιστορικά μυθιστορήματα του Scott είναι ρομαντική, η εκτέλεση ρεαλιστική. Η καλλιτεχνική του ώθηση, η έμπνευσή του και η ακαταμάχητη έλξη του παρελθόντος που την τροφοδοτεί είναι καθαρά ρομαντικά στοιχεία, ενώ η επεξεργασία των λεπτομερειών, η διαγραφή των προσώπων των λαϊκών τάξεων και η αναπαράσταση ενός άλλου τρόπου ζωής, όπως θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει πραγματικά, έχουν ρεαλιστική βάση. Το μυθιστόρημα που έγραψε έχει σύνθετο χαρακτήρα: είναι μια ρομαντική αναδρομή στο παρελθόν και μια ρεαλιστική διαγραφή των ηθών του. Μια επιτυχημένη πρόσμιξη του ιστορικού με το φανταστικό και του πραγματικού με το πλασματικό. Ο Strutt στο μυθιστόρημά του Quenn-hoo Hall εφάρμοσε μια άλλη αρχή. Και κάνοντας διάκριση ανάμεσα στο αρχαίο και το σύγχρονο ξέχασε το εκτεταμένο ουδέτερο έδαφος, δηλαδή τη μεγάλη αναλογία των ηθών και των συναισθημάτων τα οποία είναι κοινά σε μας και τους προγόνους μας, αφού μας έχουν κληροδοτηθεί αμετάβλητα απ’ αυτούς ή τα οποία, καθώς προέρχονται από την κοινή μας φύση, θα πρέπει να έχουν υπάρξει κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο και στις δύο καταστάσεις της κοινωνίας. Τα θετικά στοιχεία της διδασκαλίας του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος είναι : Αρχικά η Παραστατικότητα. Αυτή ως αρχή και υλοποίηση βρίσκεται πιο κοντά στο παιδί και τη φύση του. Το γλαφυρό ύφος έλκει την προσοχή του και το απορροφά βυθίζοντάς το στους μαγικούς του κόσμους . Η καλύτερη υπηρεσία του, θα έλεγα, δεν ήταν τόσο το ό,τι μας έδειξε το παρελθόν όπως ήταν όταν ήταν παρόν. Αλλά το ότι μας έδειξε το παρελθόν όπως είναι ακόμα πραγματικά παρόν». 1) Ο συγγραφέας-λογοτέχνης προσανατολίζεται προς την τέρψη των αναγνωστών του και την παρουσίαση των ιδεών του, ενώ ο συγγραφέας-ιστορικός προσπαθεί να ανασυνθέσει την πραγματικότητα. Τα παιδιά έχουν τη δυνατότητα να εντοπίσουν τη διαφορά ανάμεσα στην συγγραφή ιστορίας και ενός ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος. 2) Παρατηρείται επιμονή στους χαρακτήρες και την περιγραφή τους, στις θέσεις και τις αντιθέσεις τους, ίσως και σε κάποιο βαθμό βοηθά να γνωρίσουμε τις συμπεριφορές των ανθρώπων. Βέβαια, για τον Scott ένας άνθρωπος δεν είναι τόσο μια ανθρώπινη ύπαρξη, όσο ένας τύπος που έχει παραχθεί από ένα ειδικό περιβάλλον, είτε είναι αγρότης των συνόρων, είτε ηγούμενος του μεσαίωνα, είτε ιππότης, είτε οπαδός της ανεξάρτητης εκκλησίας της Σκωτίας, είτε Ελβετός λογχοφόρος, είτε ελισσαβετιανός πολιτικός. Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία πως ο Scott σ’ αυτό το σημείο υπερέβαλε, όπως συνηθίζουν να κάνουν όσοι εισάγουν ανακαινίσεις... Ο μεγάλος αρχαιολόγος και μυθιστοριογράφος έδειξε στους ιστορικούς πως η ιστορία πρέπει να είναι ζωντανή, πολύχρωμη και ρομαντική, αν θέλει να είναι πραγματικός καθρέφτης του παρελθόντος. Ωστόσο, είναι γεγονός πως υπάρχουν διαφορετικοί και αντίθετοι ανάμεσά τους ορισμοί του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος. Μπορούν να χωριστούν σε τρεις κατηγορίες: η πρώτη βασίζεται στην πιστότητα της αναπαράστασης της ζωής μιας εποχής, η δεύτερη στο ιστορικό ενδιαφέρον των προσώπων και της δράσης και η τρίτη στον παράγοντα της χρονικής απόστασης. 3) Ενισχύει την μετάβαση σε άλλες μορφές διδακτικής προσέγγισης. Μπορεί να δραματοποιηθούν οι διάλογοι, να γίνει μεγαλόφωνη ανάγνωση κάποιων κομματιών. Σύμφωνα με το Francis H. Stoddard: «Το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα είναι εξεικόνιση ατομικής ζωής και ατομικής συγκίνησης σε περιστάσεις και χρόνια ιστορικού ενδιαφέροντος». Ο ορισμός αυτός εισάγει την έννοια της ατομικής ζωής και της ατομικής συγκίνησης, που ωστόσο δεν είναι απαραίτητη, γιατί δεν χαρακτηρίζει μόνο το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα, αλλά το μυθιστόρημα γενικά. Βασική προϋπόθεση του μυθιστορήματος είναι η δημιουργία προσώπων, δηλαδή ατομικής ζωής και συγκίνησης. Από την άλλη μεριά, ο ορισμός του Stoddard περιορίζει το λογοτεχνικό είδος του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος , όμως δεν το απομονώνει, για να το προσδιορίσει ουσιαστικά και αποτελεσματικά. Όμως όλα αυτά τα μυθιστορήματα αναπτύσσουν θέματα, ζητήματα και γεγονότα βιωμένα από τον ίδιο το συγγραφέα τους, και δεν δημιουργούν την ατμόσφαιρα μιας άλλης εποχής, με διαφορετική αντίληψη για τη ζωή, γνώρισμα που είναι το βασικό στοιχείο του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος. Αυτή τη διαφορά, την απόσταση ή την προοπτική του χρόνου, ζητά η άποψη, που είναι η πιο σωστή, γιατί αποφεύγει τη σύγχυση του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος με ανάλογα μυθιστορηματικά είδη. 4) Μπορεί να είναι μια πιο προωθημένη μορφή διδασκαλίας των μύθων. Το μυθιστόρημα πολλές φορές είναι μια πιο αναπτυγμένη μορφή ενός μύθου (μύθος = story). Η άποψη του Γερμανού μυθιστοριογράφου Friedrich Spielhagen: «Το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα απεικονίζει μια εποχή, όπου το φως της ανάμνησης της ζωντανής γενιάς δεν πέφτει πια με όλη του τη δύναμη» είναι χαρακτηριστική. Ο Hugh Walpole από την άλλη μεριά επισημαίνει τη σημασία του παρελθόντος ως αποφασιστικού παράγοντα του μύθου. Η εκδοχή αυτή, εκτός από το ότι αποχωρίζει με σαφήνεια το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα από τα άλλα συγγενικά του είδη, βρίσκεται πιο κοντά στην ουσία του, γιατί οι λέξεις «ιστορία» και «ιστορικό» υποδηλώνουν, βασικά, ενασχόληση με το παρελθόν. 5) Ενισχύει την διανοητική ικανότητα των μαθητών να διακρίνουν το φανταστικό από το πραγματικό. Ωστόσο, τα στοιχεία αυτά, η ιστορία και το μυθιστόρημα, δεν είναι τόσο αντίθετα όσο φαίνονται εκ πρώτης όψεως. Ο ιστορικός κάνει συχνά χρήση της φαντασίας του για την ερμηνεία των προσώπων ή των γεγονότων που ερευνά και ο μυθιστοριογράφος αντλεί συχνά από τα πραγματικά περιστατικά της γύρω του ζωής. Το παρελθόν μπορεί κάλλιστα να αποδώσει στα χέρια ενός άξιου μυθιστοριογράφου, όπως και το παρόν. Το παν εξαρτάται από τις δημιουργικές του ικανότητες και από τις ιδιομορφίες ή τους περιορισμούς της συγγραφικής του ιδιοσυγκρασίας. «Το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα», λέει ο Emile Faguet, «δεν είναι είδος πιο πλαστό από τα άλλα. Όλα τα λογοτεχνικά είδη είναι πλαστά, εκτός από την πολύ απλή και αστόλιστη ελεγεία». Κάθε λογοτεχνικό είδος είναι μια σύμβαση: υπακούει σε ορισμένους κανόνες, υπόκειται σε ορισμένους περιορισμούς. Τίποτα παραπάνω δεν συμβαίνει με το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα. Αυτή ακριβώς η δυνατότητα, δηλαδή η δικαίωση του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος ως λογοτεχνικού είδους, βρίσκεται σε κάποια «ανεπάρκεια» της ιστορίας. Τα πιο ιδιωτικά, καθημερινά και οικεία πράγματα της ζωής ξεφεύγουν ανάμεσα από τα δάχτυλα του ιστορικού. Η «ανθρώπινη πλευρά» δεν τον ενδιαφέρει. Αντίθετα ο συγγραφέας ιστορικών μυθιστορημάτων μας δίνει το ιδιωτικό, το οικείο, το ανθρώπινο: τη ζωή του παρελθόντος στις καθημερινές στιγμές της. Εδώ έχουμε ένα μάθημα ιστορίας. Ο Walter Scott μας περιγράφει, όπως θα το έκανε ένας ιστορικός, την κατάσταση μιας περασμένης εποχής, έχοντας γνώση των ενδιάμεσων γεγονότων που τον χωρίζουν από την εποχή αυτή. Εδώ ακούμε κάποιον να μιλά για το απώτερο παρελθόν και να κάνει τις αναγκαίες διαπιστώσεις και τις απαραίτητες γενικεύσεις, που θα ευκολύνουν την κατανόηση της ιστορίας από τον αναγνώστη. Αντίθετα στο διάλογο ανάμεσα στο γελωτοποιό Wamba και το χοιροβοσκό Gurth, έχουμε τον τρόπο κατά τον οποίο ασχολείται με το παρελθόν ένας μυθιστοριογράφος. Εδώ έχουμε το συγκεκριμένο, από όπου ξεκινά κάθε γνήσιο μυθιστόρημα. Εδώ ο μυθιστοριογράφος δεν μας αφήνει ν’ ακούμε περιγραφές και κρίσεις για ένα μακρινό παρελθόν, αλλά μας κάνει να δούμε το παρελθόν αυτό με τα ίδια μας τα μάτια. Εδώ ο συγγραφέας δεν περιγράφει απλώς μια παλαιότερη εποχή, αλλά μας μεταφέρει σ’ αυτή με τα εκφραστικά του μέσα. Εδώ το παρελθόν ζωντανεύει και μας μιλά για τη ζωή του. Μ’ αυτό τον τρόπο το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα δεν γίνεται, όπως η ιστορία, ένα τηλεσκόπιο που μας επιτρέπει να διακρίνουμε κάτι το πολύ μακρινό, αλλά μια γέφυρα που ενώνει το παρελθόν με το παρόν κι εκμηδενίζει έτσι το χρόνο. 6) Μεταφέρεται στα παιδιά το χρώμα μιας εποχής. Υπάρχει τεράστιο χάσμα ανάμεσα στον άνθρωπο που επεξεργάζεται μια περίοδο της ιστορίας για να διηγηθεί το θέμα του χωρίς αναχρονισμούς, και στον άνθρωπο που τα θέματά του προέρχονται από ένα πνεύμα βυθισμένο στο παρελθόν. Στη μια περίπτωση η ιστορία πρέπει να συγκεντρωθεί με κόπο γύρω από το θέμα, και είναι βάρος. Στην άλλη η ιστορία βρίσκεται ευθύς εξαρχής εκεί, και το θέμα αναπτύσσεται φυσικά από την ιστορία. Στο πραγματικό ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα ο συγγραφέας έχει μάθει να αισθάνεται άνετα στην εποχή με την οποία ασχολείται. Ένα τέτοιο μυθιστόρημα προβάλλει από τον κόσμο του παρελθόντος, οποίος βρίσκεται στο πνεύμα του συγγραφέα». Η πρώτη είναι η περίπτωση του Bulwer-Lytton. Η δεύτερη του Walter Scott. Ο άξιος συγγραφέας ιστορικών μυθιστορημάτων, με το ιστορικό θέμα του, διευρύνει το πεδίο της προσωπικής μας πείρας. Δεν προσθέτει απλώς κάτι στο απόθεμα της γνώσης μας. Ο τελικός σκοπός του είναι να συλλάβει την ιστορική πραγματικότητα και ατμόσφαιρα της καθημερινότητας στην ολότητά της. 7) Δίνεται η δυνατότητα πρόσβασης στη γλώσσα της εποχής, πράγμα το οποίο αποτελεί ιστορική γνώση καθ' αυτό. Ο Georg Lukacs, στο The Historical Novel επαινεί πολύ τον Walter Scott γι΄ αυτή του την ικανότητα. Τονίζει την κοινωνική σημασία και τη ρεαλιστική βάση των ιστορικών μυθιστορημάτων του, τη λαϊκή ζωή που εξεικονίζουν, τη συνολική παρουσίαση της πραγματικότητας στις ανώτερες και τις κατώτερες τάξεις. Σημειώνει ακόμα πως ο Scott έχει την αίσθηση της ιστορικής αναγκαιότητας και πως δεν περιγράφει τίποτα που να βρίσκεται ψυχολογικά έξω από την ατμόσφαιρα της εποχής. Ο Scott, γράφει, «προσπαθεί να απεικονίσει την πάλη και τον ανταγωνισμό της ιστορίας με πρόσωπα τα οποία, στην ψυχολογία και τη μοίρα τους, αντιπροσωπεύουν πάντα κοινωνικά ρεύματα και ιστορικές δυνάμεις... Το μεγαλείο του βρίσκεται στην ικανότητά του να ενσαρκώνει ιστορικο-κοινωνικούς τύπους σε ζωντανές ανθρώπινες υπάρξεις». Αλλά το μέγεθος της συνεισφοράς του Walter Scott, όχι μόνο στη θεμελίωση του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος, αλλά και στη δημιουργία μιας νέας αντίληψης για την ιστορία, το εκφράζει ωραιότατα ο Άγγλος ιστορικός George M. Trevelyan. 8) Δίνεται η πρακτική δυνατότητα συνδυασμού του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος με την ιστορία ως εξής: α. Η επίσκεψη σε χώρους, μουσεία κλπ. διεγείρει το ενδιαφέρον των μαθητών για το ίδιο το μυθιστόρημα ενώ ενισχύει την αντίληψή τους για θέματα γενικότερης ιστορίας. β. Αποτελεί μέσον μετάβασης από την τοπική στη γενική ιστορία, ή αντίστροφα, ανάλογα με το περιεχόμενό του. Ποιά είναι η διδακτική του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος Οι τεχνικές και πρακτικές δυσκολίες που αντιμετωπίζουμε στον τομέα αυτό είναι: α. Το μυθιστόρημα είναι ογκώδες, πολυσέλιδο. Εξάλλου δεν μπορεί πάντα ο συγγραφέας του να εκφράσει το πάθος ούτε να καταστρώσει τεχνικά την πλοκή. Πολλές φορές τα πρόσωπά του πληθαίνουν αδικαιολόγητα, τα περιστατικά πολλαπλασιάζονται, η εξέλιξη του μύθου καθυστερεί, ενώ το υλικό ολοένα αυξάνει. Τα σχόλιά του δεν μαρτυρούν στοχαστικότητα και το ύφος του είναι πλαδαρό και πληθωρικό. Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία πώς πολλά μυθιστορήματα παρουσιάζουν αυτές τις αδυναμίες, που οφείλονται από τη μια μεριά στη βιασύνη με την οποία γράφτηκαν και από την άλλη στις αντιλήψεις που επικρατούσαν παλιά για το μυθιστόρημα. Γιατί το μυθιστόρημα, γενικά, ξεκίνησε ως κατώτερο λογοτεχνικό είδος, χωρίς αυστηρή σύνθεση ή αρχιτεκτονική, που μέσα στις σελίδες του χωρούσαν μεγάλα κομμάτια ζεστής, αυτούσιας και πληθωρικής ζωής. Πολύ αργότερα, με τους Gustave Flaubert και Henry James, Jane Austen το ευρωπαϊκό μυθιστόρημα πήρε μια σταθερά ανοδική πορεία ως ανώτερο λογοτεχνικό είδος. β. Χρειάζεται συστηματικός προγραμματισμός (εξ αιτίας του μεγέθους). Μπορούμε να το διδάξουμε συνοπτικά ή αναλυτικά κατά το πρότυπο της διδασκαλίας της τοπικής ιστορίας. Ανάλογα με την μέθοδο που ακολουθούμε κατά την επεξεργασία του, ο δάσκαλος θα έχει ή δεν θα έχει σημαίνοντα ρόλο στην παρουσίαση. Βέβαια, όσο λιγότερος χρόνος αφιερώνεται στην παρουσίαση εκ μέρους των παιδιών, τόσο μεγαλώνει η παρεμβατικότητα του δασκάλου. Η κύρια διδασκαλία μπορεί να είναι ο πρόλογος ή ο επίλογος ενός μαθήματος, και εξ αυτού του λόγου, πρέπει να διοργανωθεί έγκαιρα. Χρειάζεται αρχικά να γίνει μια μικρή ενημέρωση για το ποιος είναι ο συγγραφέας και για το τί πραγματεύεται το μυθιστόρημα που θα παρουσιαστεί. Τα σημαντικότερα στάδια επεξεργασίας του υλικού είναι: 1) Χωρισμός των ομάδων με βάση την ομαδοσυνεργατική μέθοδο. 2) Ορισμός των βασικών Θεμάτων: Νόημα, Χαρακτήρες, Πολιτιστικά στοιχεία: Υλικός βίος - ιδέες, Τι προκαλεί εντύπωση κ.τ.λ. 3) Συνανακοίνωση, παρουσίαση προς τα έξω, γνωστοποίηση της δουλειάς μας και των παιδευτικών αποτελεσμάτων της στην τοπική και ευρύτερη κοινωνία. 4) Τα παιδιά επιλέγουν και διαβάζουν κομμάτια-αποσπάσματα από το εν λόγω μυθιστόρημα. Η σημερινή κατάσταση στη διδασκαλία του ιστορικού μυθιστορήματος - Απουσιάζει η συστηματική αναφορά του στα βιβλία της ιστορίας. - Δεν έχει συσχετιστεί η νεοελληνική παράδοση (λαογραφία, παραμύθια κ.τ.λ) με τους αρχαίους ελληνικούς μύθους. - Δεν διδάσκονται οι αρχαίοι μύθοι, διακόπτοντας έτσι την αίσθηση συνέχειας του μαθητή με τις ρίζες μας. - Δεν υπάρχουν σχολικά εγχειρίδια με μεθοδολογικές υποδείξεις για τη μελέτη και την επεξεργασία ολόκληρου μυθιστορήματος και εν γένει ολόκληρου λογοτεχνικού έργου. - Το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα αντιμετωπίζεται μέχρι στιγμής ως λογοτεχνικό είδος και όχι ως ιστορική πηγή, βοηθητική στη διδασκαλία της ιστορίας. Σημειώσεις: La vie de Marianne, Pamela, Joseph Andrews, The Recess, or a Tale of other Times της Sophia Lee. Horace Walpole, Maria Edgeworth , Joseph Strutt : 1771, 1832, Leslie Stephen. The Virginians του W.M. Thackeray: «Κάθε αφήγηση που παρουσιάζει πιστά μια μέρα και μια γενιά είναι αναγκαστικά ιστορική». Κατά την άποψη αυτή για να χαρακτηριστεί ένα μυθιστόρημα ιστορικό, δεν έχει σημασία αν η δράση του τοποθετείται στο παρόν ή το παρελθόν και αν ο συγγραφέας του έχει ζήσει ο ίδιος ή έχει μελετήσει από την ιστορία τα γεγονότα που αφηγείται. Επίσης δεν είναι απαραίτητο η δράση να αναφέρεται σε χρόνια ιδιαίτερου ιστορικού ενδιαφέροντος, σε πολέμους, επαναστάσεις ή κρίσιμες στιγμές της ιστορίας ενός τόπου. Η πιστότητα και η ακρίβεια στην απόδοση των ιδιωτικών ή των καθημερινών στιγμών της ζωής και μόνο, αρκεί για να χαρακτηριστεί ένα μυθιστόρημα ιστορικό κατά την εκδοχή αυτή. Η ακόλουθη άποψη πλησιάζει περισσότερο στην αλήθεια. Αυτή ορίζει ως ιστορικό το μυθιστόρημα που παρουσιάζει πραγματικά ιστορικά πρόσωπα και αναφέρεται σε σημαντικά ιστορικά γεγονότα- άσχετο αν τοποθετείται στη σύγχρονη ή σε μια παρωχημένη εποχή. Arnold Bennet, Shakespeare, Corneille, Racine: Οι Άγγλοι και οι δύο Γάλλοι τραγικοί δεν θέλησαν με τα ιστορικά έργα τους να αναδημιουργήσουν μια παλαιότερη εποχή και να αναπαραστήσουν το πνεύμα ή την ατμόσφαιρά της. Θέλησαν να εκφράσουν τα συναισθήματα και τα πάθη που παρακολουθούν αιώνια τον άνθρωπο. Αλλά εδώ ακριβώς βρίσκεται η διαφορά τους από το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα, όπως το εννοούμε σήμερα. Σ’ αυτό δεν ζητούμε απλώς ένα θέμα από το παρελθόν, μια αφορμή δηλαδή για την έκφραση του καθολικού και του ανθρώπινου. Ζητούμε την αίσθηση του μακρινού και του απλησίαστου, το ιστορικό και το ρομαντικό ρίγος που μας προκαλούν τα παλιά χρόνια, την εντύπωση πως ζούμε, ενώ διαβάζουμε, σε μια εποχή ολότελα διαφορετική από τη δική μας. Όλα αυτά μεταβάλλουν το ιστορικό μυθιστόρημα σ’ ένα ιδιαίτερο λογοτεχνικό είδος. Έτσι φθάνουμε στη διατύπωση ενός πληρέστερου ορισμού: ιστορικό είναι το μυθιστόρημα που έχει ως θέμα πρόσωπα και γεγονότα μιας περασμένης εποχής και δημιουργεί το ιδιαίτερο χρώμα του τόπου και του χρόνου. (H. Butterfield). (Εκφράζω τις θερμές μου ευχαριστίες στην αδερφή μου Βάσω Κ. Ηλιάδη, χωρίς την πολύτιμη βοήθεια της οποίας δεν θα ολοκληρωνόταν αυτή η εισήγηση). Ενδεικτική Βιβλιογραφία 1) Απόστολου Σαχίνη, «Το Ιστορικό Μυθιστόρημα», Τρίτη έκδοση, Μελέτη,15, εκδόσεις Κωνσταντινίδη, Θεσσαλονίκη 1981. 2) Λεοντσίνη Γ., Διδακτική της Ιστορίας. Γενική –τοπική ιστορία και περιβαλλοντική εκπαίδευση, Αθήνα 1996. 3) A Guide to the best Historical Novels and Tales, 1911, by Jonathan Nield 4) A Guide to Historical Fiction, 1914, by Ernest A. Baker. 5) H. Butterfield, The Historical Novel, 1924. 6) George Saintsbury, The Historical Novel στα Collected Essays and Papers 3, 1924, σ. 1-61. 7) The Evolution of the English Novel, 1900, σ. 84-119. 8) Λεοντσίνη Γ., Ιστορία-περιβάλλον και η διδακτική τους, Αθήνα 1999. 9) Λεοντσίνη Γ., & Μ. Ρεπούση, Η Τοπική Ιστορία ως Πεδίο Σπουδής στο Πλαίσιο της Σχολικής Παιδείας, ΟΕΔΒ, Αθήνα 2001. 10) Μασσιάλας, Β., Το σχολείο εργαστήριο ζωής: εισαγωγή στη μεθοδολογία της διδασκαλίας των κοινωνικών σπουδών, Γρηγόρης, Αθήνα 1984.